Human
by silent.imagination
Summary: The nations are left with a decision. They finally have the chance to become normal humans, but if just one does, they all have to and there's a chance they won't remember their past lives. This focuses on different pairings! Please review! The latest chapter: Greece does some philosophizing for Japan while Romano's stubborn ways might make him lose Spain.
1. Introduction

She watched them, all their eyes, roughly 200 of them, trained on her. Some of them had never seen her before but the few that had looked at her bewildered. She reached in her beat up satchel and pulled out an antique perfume bottle, filled with what could only be described as blue liquid smoke.

Maybe a few of the nations had become twitchy in these modern times, and she could see some of them tense up at the sight of unidentified gas. "America, what's going on?" barked the large blonde man… He had to be Germany.

America just shook his head, his face drained of its color. His blue eyes, so beautiful and strong and free were blank and staring at the podium instead of her. She cleared her throat. "My name is Dixie. For those of you who know me, you know that I've been gone for a couple hundred years. Most likely, you have thought I was dead. Well, I almost was and many times I wished I were. So I searched the world and talked to your mystics and your witches and your priests and your shamans. And here, what I hold in my hand, is the product of all this research. What if I told you, ladies and gentlemen, that this could turn you human?"

_**So this is my new story. It's been YEARS since I've posted one. The introduction is crappy and the next chapter is kinda slow... It doesn't get good until the drama sets in and the twists wreak havoc. I really hope that you've enjoyed it! I personally dislike OC characters, but I wasn't sure of another way to introduce the potion-thing. Dixie won't show up a whole lot, though. XD Thanks for reading! Please review! **_


	2. Twists and Catches

The commotion was instantaneous. A quiet Asian man in a smart suit cleared his throat. "Miss Dixie, what proof do you have?"

She laughed rather harshly, but stopped, fearing she had made him feel bad. "Hm… Well, I have the most solid evidence I could possibly come up with. America?"

America jolted as if something had pulled him into this world. "You're human. I mean…. You're a normal human. I could feel it the moment I saw you. You're not… connected to me anymore."

"This is no big deal. Whoever wants to can go and be a human," said a giant of a man, with light hair and a scarf. "Tell me, are there the side effects?"

"None, really," she said, "but there is one major issue with this. It didn't work this way for me because I was not an active nation when I took it. But if someone- anyone- who is a nation, which pretty much includes everyone in this room if I'm not mistaken, takes this and becomes human… All of you do. And there's a damn good chance you won't remember anything from your past."

There was a collective gasp. Nations sitting near each other consulted with wide eyes and disbelieving faces. I looked at Germany to quiet them, but he was just as out of it as America. I hit the podium with my hand and a sudden hush blanketed the room.

"So I guess it is my responsibility to fix all this chaos that I brought in. Don't bother looking for my supply, you'll never find it. But I encourage you to go home. Think about this. Talk to your loved ones. And come back here in three months and we will take a vote." With that I put the bottle back in my satchel and left.

**_*cue dramatic music* Thanks for reading! Please review! And if you want, include how you think a certain nation will react. I kinda have it in my head already, but it would be cool to hear some thoughts from others. Next chapter is the beginning of a long journey for our friends Germany, Prussia, and N. Italy...!_**


	3. Human Noises

Everyone had flown home almost immediately. Night had fallen on Berlin when Germany arrived at his house. Prussia had left the door unlocked and he stumbled through the front door, in a daze that had hit all of his kind. He could hear Prussia watching TV in the sitting room. Human noises. Human things.

Germany had filled Prussia in over the phone. He knew that this would affect Prussia as much as it did him. Eventually, Prussia and the other Germanic brothers would fade away, and not just from history books. Germany had been apprehensive for awhile, waiting for the day that Prussia would wake up with see-through fingertips.

What if that never had to happen? Prussia lived a rough life as a nation, so what if he got the chance to live a happy life and die as a normal human? Even if he didn't remember his brother, at least he would be happy. Germany half expected Prussia to laugh it off, but he found him staring at the TV with empty eyes. He plopped beside him on the couch.

"I could be human."

"You could be."

"I can forget about Russia. I can forget about losing. I can forget about the starving and torture and loneliness."

"You can."

"Hungary…." He said it with such softness that Germany wondered if Prussia getting emotional. "What does she think?"

"I… I don't know. I just left. I didn't talk to Austria either. We all are so shocked and confused right now. I think everyone is trying to figure all this out first."

"Italy…."

Germany shot up. How could he have forgotten him? Italy was so weak and easily scared. How could he possibly….?

The doorbell rung.

Germany let out a gruff groan and strode to the door, throwing it open. It had started to drizzle and in the moonlight, he could see two amber eyes blinking back tears. Italy almost knocked him on the floor as he tackled him, his thin arms wrapping around Germany's muscular middle.

"Germany, whatever you decide to do…. I will do." He pushed damp brown hair from his eyes.

"What? Why?"

Germany followed Italy's gaze to the sitting room doorway. Prussia was leaning against it, his red eyes glowing, taking in Italy's words. "Prussia…" Italy said, his voice more stable than Germany had ever heard it, "France told me. He told me on the plane."

Prussia bowed his head. "West, sit down…"

Thanks for reading! Please review! I know where I WANT to go, but I'm not sure what to do first. The next chapter will probably be a different set of character (I'll come back to this one). Who do you want to see next?


	4. Human Secrets

"This is insane. I don't believe a word that girl is saying. All of us have been here longer than she has and none of us have heard of such a thing," Denmark growled, shoving the door to his house open.

"Perhaps it's because we never looked…" Finland buried his mouth in his hands. He had been almost silent since the meeting and Sweden longed to grab his hand. Grab his hand and tell him the truth.

**The smell of fur and snow brought back memories of his Viking days. Sweden squinted across the white expanse to the lone tent in the field. This one was flashier than they usually were. The mystic had painted it in red and blue designs.**

**Smoke was drifting out the top and Sweden gingerly stepped into the tent. She sat behind the fire, young and beautiful as the day he had met her hundreds of years ago. They sat in silence for what seemed a lifetime when she began to speak. "Is this what Finland wants?"**

**"Russia… will kill him."**

**"Have more faith in your friend."**

**"… he'll tear himself apart later."**

**The Sami looked at him sadly. Underneath the rug she was sitting on, she pulled out a jar filled with some kind of blue mist. "Sweden, there are many consequences… It is impossible for this to affect just you two. It'll change everyone. And Finland might not even remember who you are afterwards."**

**"Selfish…" Sweden was a strong man of good morals and unwavering bravery. But at this moment he buried his head in his arms and cried for the first time in centuries.**

**"Shhh…" The woman rushed to his side, tracing her hand on his arm. "I know you love him, but I've known Finland as long as I've known you, and he would not want this. He might be small and loving, but he is strong."**

"_He is strong_," Sweden thought to himself, watching Finland stare into his lap with his big violet eyes.

"Denmark, shut up! Why would America lie?" While it had quieted all the others, it seemed to curiously set Norway on edge.

"Have you met him!"

Iceland cleared his throat. "It would be better to make a decision and be safe than to assume she's lying."

Denmark turned as if to say something, but thought better of it. "Well, brothers, it seems we have decisions to make."

_**So... so... I realize that in my previous chapters there were some obvious typos, buuut it's been a long time since I've used fanfiction and they've changed everything, so... I'm not really sure how to edit the chapters themselves. I'm paranoid that I'm not doing a good job of making the characters distinct. They're all just kind like... O.O... So they all are a lot more emotional than they normally would be. Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	5. Human Emotions

America suddenly felt very, very trapped. He didn't think that England, France, and Canada meant to make him feel this way, but they were edging closer to him. "It's true."

They backed up. France brushed his long blonde hair from his face, more desperate than he had been since the Fall of France in World War II. "_Par bleu_!"

"Well… What do you think?" Canada said sheepishly, but no one seemed to hear.

"Ah, maybe it is not so bad! I could retire! I could live in a villa in the French countryside and grow old."

"Would it be worth forgetting everyone? Everything?" Arthur asked quietly.

"It'd be worth forgetting about you!" France rolled his eyes at the sharp look England gave him. "Oh, calm down. Just think. You can forget about how you failed raising… roughly five boys? Six? America left, you sent Australia to die on some island, Canada left, Hong Kong and India were miserable…."

"Stop! Just stop!" England stormed out of the conference room, letting the door slam behind him.

There was a ringing silence.

"America… I think he will miss you the most."

_**I've been really rolling them out. Please review! Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Human Strength

Spain beat on the door. His throat was sore from screaming Romano's name. He eventually gave up and slid down, the Italian breeze drastically warmer than the growing coldness inside of him. "Romano…" he croaked pathetically. "You can't do this."

All the windows in the house were dark, but Spain knew Romano was in there. Most likely he was getting drunk on wine, sitting in the pitch black, and not caring that Spain was wailing at his front door.

Spain stood up and delivered an angry kick to the door. It budged ever so slightly. _I am a former conquistador…. I survived the Spanish Civil War…. There is no way I am going to lose my Romano!_

_**So the next chapter will more or less be smutty. BUT... I'm not sure I'll even continue the story. I need more reviews! I mean, am I staying true to character? Is my dialogue too stiff? Is it too dramatic? Too vague? Thanks for reading!**  
_


	7. Human Decisions

"_Oh…. Oh…. Ja…_." Norway was clenching his legs around Denmark's middle. Denmark let out a husky laugh. This was the only time Norway was ever vocal. Norway would treat Denmark with coldness and resentment until the rare moments where he'd trace his pale fingers against the Dane's thigh. It was all over then.

His mouth smashed against Norway's, and they kissed messily. Centuries of this… centuries of this and no one still had any idea. It was more of Norway's choice than Denmark's. He wasn't sure, but he figured that it was just Norway was a private guy. And you had to be careful when you were a nation… It was a bit like living like a celebrity. If everyone knew they were fucking, then every choice from their bosses on the national front would be deemed a secret motive to help each other.

He found his way inside of Norway with ease. All of his thoughts muddled together and this potion fiasco ceased to exist. Norway was tight and warm… Denmark could feel himself near release. He took a look at Norway's face. His pale blonde hair spilt across the pillow and his eyes were half-lidded. Dark- darker than the Norwegian Sea- blue eyes met his with longing and Denmark was suddenly grateful that he could at least see this side of him, even if it was a rare occurrence.

Norway's back arched and he let out a growl. Denmark felt the warm liquid splash on his stomach and he held him tight, muffling his scream in Norway's soft hair. He rolled off of him with a great sigh.

They laid in silence until Norway sleepily lifted his head. His deadpan expression would fool anyone but one of the Nordics. "What are you thinking so hard about?" asked Denmark, even though he knew the answer.

"We shouldn't…. We shouldn't do this. I think we should all vote no."

_**I'm getting like, no reviews... I'm gonna continue anyway. I think there is some Giripan next.**_


	8. Human Regrets

Japan felt the weight of Greece's head on his stomach as he traced his fingers through his hair. Japan could never be called decadent, but if there was one thing he totally let himself go…. Greece leaned up and kissed him briefly. "I'm going to vote no," Greece declared, with uncharacteristic conviction.

"Really? Why?" Japan looked at him exasperated. This decision had left him exhausted. He still had no real clear answer.

Greece leaned back on his haunches, facing Japan. "Did I ever tell you that my mother was killed in front of me?"

"No, no, you didn't."

"Turkey slit her throat. It wasn't as bloody as you would have thought because she just vanished before she hit the floor. It took me a long time to forgive him, definitely when I was forced to work in his harem, and even though we still fight all the time, I realized that as much as we are nations, we are human. And when those two things combine, like it does with mortal men with absolute power, it corrupts. I think… We can both agree that we've done things we feel horrified that we did or that we failed to stop. It also made me realize that as much as I hate Turkey, I love you, and if the world was ever to fall in chaos, then… I'd do everything in my power to protect you. And I think it's that human bond between us that's the reason we're here."

Japan cleared his throat, blushing at the sincerity in those sleepy green eyes staring back at him. "Well, Mr. Greece, you sure have a way with philosophy."

"You know what else I have a way with?" Greece said softly, pressing his mouth to Japan's.

Romano had known him too long to think that he wouldn't get in the house some way. He stood in his bedroom doorway, breathing hard. Romano, splayed out on his bed in the dark, just stared at him with the most hateful look he could muster.

"Romano… Please don't!" Spain awkwardly picked Romano's slight body up and held it as he sat on the bed.

"Put me down, bastard."

"No. Not until you promise me….

"I never signed up for this job. I never signed up to be shot in the ass. I can live freely now! Do you know what she told me when I left? That as long as Veneziano or I don't take the potion, the other can."

"Yes, but Romano… How do you know Veneziano won't want to take it?"

Romano looked at him. "Can you truly be this stupid? That potato bastard surely won't take it, so he won't either."

Spain sat on the bed in silence, still holding Romano, looking down at his flustered face. He leaned down until his nose was almost touching his. He closed his big green eyes and took in the feeling of Romano's breath.

"Why do you care so much for me, idiot? Why have you always tried to save me?" Romano whispered it and Spain could sense him closing his eyes.

It wasn't their first kiss. A little before Romano left to go live with his brother he had kissed Spain. It was his first real time drunk and it had been humiliating. The kiss was only a hard peck, but France had whistled and Prussia had teased him years after. It was just something Spain and Romano filed under as the result of a confusing childhood as a nation and alcohol.

This one was different. It started off firm and simple, but suddenly, in a passion that only a Spaniard and an Italian could have, they were suddenly one, their hands gripping hair and pulling up shirts. Rocking against each other but never breaking the kiss, Spain reached his hand down to Romano's crotch.

"Mmm… No… I'm not ready. No, this is wrong. Get off, get off, get off now! GET OUT!" Romano threw Spain off the bed.

"Romano!" Spain flinched at the look Romano was giving him. He stood up, buttoning back his shirt. "_Carino_, you've always been a brat. I will wait for you when you're ready." He turned and left, leaving a shocked Romano frozen on the bed, watching him walk out the door.

_**So someone requested that I make the chapters longer. I hope this is what they wanted. Please review DX I'm not getting a lot of reviews... I don't really know what is going to be next. Someone said Russia/China, which is a pairing I like, so I might introduce them. And PolLiet... Austria and Hungary... Bad Friends Trio... I'm gonna start getting this show on the road. That's the thing with Hetalia fanfiction... There's so many characters DX Like, Hidekaz has to be setting some record.**_


End file.
